plkckyfandomcom-20200213-history
Houses
Upon becoming Year 6 students, they are enrolled in one of the four houses: Beethoven, Handel, Tchaikovsky, and Mozart. Every year the four Houses compete in several competitions, to see which House is the best and that particular house will win the Lau Siu Ling Cup. The students of the particular house are required to wear the house t-shirt during House competitions. History The 2019-2020 school year is the 11th year of house competition. Beethoven is the defending champions and the leaders in the competition, with 4 wins. Handel and Tchaikovsky are tied at second with 3 wins. Mozart got the last place. Houses Beethoven Beethoven is the reigning champions and is also the house with the most cups won. Their House colour is green '''and their House animal is the '''eagle. Their Chinese letter is 誠, which means integrity '''and '''honesty. The Eagle represents honesty and resilience. “Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." by Confucius, is their House motto. Beethoven got 61 points last year and won the competition, 2 points above Mozart and 3 points above Handel. Handel Handel is a 3-time champion and once-dominant force in the competition. Their House colour is blue and their House animal is the wolf. They have been known to "drop off" in recent years, due to them being very behind in house points. Last year was an improvement and Handel got third place, with 58 points, just a point behind Mozart, with the second place. Tchaikovsky Tchaikovsky is the 3-time champions and has the record of the largest point tally (83) in a single school year. Their House colour is yellow '''and their House animal is the '''lion. Tchaikovsky was a dominant force in recent years, winning in consecutive years 2016 to 2018, with 2017-18 being the highlight because of their high points tally. Last year Tchaikovsky finished in the last, with only 53 points. Mozart Mozart is the only house who never won the house cup. The colour that represents them is red. Their House animal is the phoenix, which is the only mythical animal of the four Houses. Mozart is well known of never winning the competition, and the last academic year was the closest for Mozart as they got 59 points, just 2 points behind the eventual winner Beethoven. Their motto is "In flames we burn, in ashes we rise." Events Houses take place in multiple events throughout the year. *Dodgeball (Junior, Senior) *International and Chinese Chess *Junior and Senior Quiz *Junior and Senior Frisbee *December House Shout *Sports day: A Grade, B Grade, C Grade, Participation *Cheerleading (double points) *BP Debate *Chinese Debate *CKY Idol Solo and Group *Swimming Gala (double points) Every single win in a competition is worth 5''' points, second place is '''3 points, third and last place is 2 and '''1 '''point respectively. Double point competitions (cheerleading at Sports Days and the Swimming Gala) are worth 10, 6, 4, and 2 points. "Housist" Housist is a created term to mean the discrimination of another house. Students constantly say bad things about opposition houses and make fun of them. This is an example of "being housist" and these students will not be tolerated. Houses Handel and Beethoven have taken an active role in making this house discrimination extinct. Old House Names Before "Beethoven, Handel, Mozart, and Tchaikovsky", old house names were used. Only two old house names are known currently, obtained from research and analysis of yearbooks and related content. Beethoven was named as the"Kraken House", and Mozart as the "Phoenix House". Loss of the Lau Siu Ling Cup After Beethoven's 2018-19 academic year win, they have been rumored to have lost the Lau Siu Ling Cup, which was awarded to them last year. A replacement cup (WSC Cup) was put in place in the first house meeting of 2019-2020, and Beethoven has formally submitted a request to have a new house cup. House Meetings On some Fridays, House Meetings are called and students and teachers of each house go to their respective location to listen to a presentation by the Head of House and possibly the House leaders. The different locations of the House meetings are the Auditorium, the Lecture Theatre, the Activity Room and the Drama Room. The locations cycle for every house every year.Category:Non-Structures